


Lost In The Rain: A Modern Sprace Story

by ginnylee13



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Trans Racetrack Higgins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnylee13/pseuds/ginnylee13
Summary: I apologize in advance. I wrote this like, a year ago, so it's probably not very good. It's based off of a roleplay group I was in. Since then, we have broken off our friendship, and I finally got the courage to put this fic up. (Originally Written for The Writer's Faction on Newsies Amino)TW: Mentions of rape and abuse, thoughts of suicide, alcohol abuse
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Kid Blink/Mush Meyers, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Kudos: 6





	Lost In The Rain: A Modern Sprace Story

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance. I wrote this like, a year ago, so it's probably not very good. It's based off of a roleplay group I was in. Since then, we have broken off our friendship, and I finally got the courage to put this fic up. (Originally Written for The Writer's Faction on Newsies Amino) 
> 
> TW: Mentions of rape and abuse, thoughts of suicide, alcohol abuse

Race picked up his phone, frantic. He dialed the only number he knew to call after Spot. He whispered a prayer while he waited for Jack to pick up. 

Jack picked up his phone almost immediately as he saw Race's ID flash across the screen. "Hey, Racer. What's up?"

[c]"Is Spot there? Jackie, is he at your house? Please tell me he's there. Has Dave seen him? Ask your husband if he's seen him?" Race spoke quickly, the worry showing in his voice.

"Wow, wow. Race, slow down. Tell me what happened, and we'll try to find him, okay?" Any time Race got frantic, it scared Jack. Especially when his brother was involved, and especially right now. Race didn't need any stress while he was 7 months pregnant.

"Okay. Jackie, h-he went out to go do something. I dont know what, so dont ask me." Jack could hear Race's voice crack on the other end. "I'm worried about him. I called him, but he didnt pick up. And Spot always picks up. He has for the past 10 years that we've been together. And especially right now."

"I know, I know. I'll send Dave over to help you and make sure nothing goes wrong with you and the twins. I'll call Blink, and he'll help me find Spottie. We'll find him, Race. I promise."

"Okay. Thank you Jack. You're the like the big brother I never had."

"I know. Davey's on his way right now and he's making sure Blink meets me at the square. We will find him. I swear to God, if it's the last thing I do." Jack hung up and put his head against the wall. It was middle school and high school all over again.

Spot was abused and raped before he was only five. Medda won custody of him when Jack was six. They'd grown up together. First a brother, forever a friend. If Spot tried killing himself again, it would break Medda's heart. And Racer would wind up a single father with two twins to take care of. Jack's niece and nephew.

Jack grabbed his coat and keys, running out to the car. To make matters worse, it was pouring down rain and foggy. He got in and turned the car on. Pulling out of the driveway, thoughts raced through his head like a wild palomino.

Blink was already at the square when Jack pulled up. Both males hopped out of their cars. "Last time this happened, Spot had been drinking. We gotta pray that ain't the case this time, Jackie boy. Lord knows what he might do."

"I know, Blink. We're talking about my little brother for heavens sake. We need to check the bridge first." Jack dialed Davey so that he could have some comfort himself.

"What is it, love?", Davey's voice echoed in the empty streets.

"Can you just stay on the other line? Make sure Ellie's okay for me. Keep Race calm. Keep me calm." Jack knew his daughter would be fine and he would be fine, but he still worried. Looking around, he could make out a hazy figure in the distance. 

Blink ran forward, Jack following afterwards. Spot was barely standing on the bridge, a beer bottle in his hand. He mumbled something under his breath and looked up at his brother and friend.

Blink and Jack grabbed him, carefully carrying him back to Jack's car. "Thank you for helping me, Blink. I'll get him back home. You go home to your family. Tell Mush I said 'hi' for me."

Blink nodded as Jack started his car. Jack went to the Conlon-Higgins household and Blink to his, respectfully. When Jack pulled up, Daveh was waiting to help him. The two got Spot out of Jack's old pickup truck. 

They carried him inside and laid the smaller male on the couch. Race ran un and knelt beside Spot as best he could. "Oh thank God you're home. Thank you Jackie. Thank you Davey." 

"No problem, Racer. Anything for family." Jack smiled and picked up Eloise. Him and Davey left in their vehicles and headed home. Once there, they went inside and shared their evening together, hoping everything would be fine with Spot.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. That was cringey.


End file.
